phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Alusões/4ª Temporada
Somente Para o Seu Gelo Feliz Ano Novo! thumb|right|Phineas e Ferb fazem a famosa dança *A queda da bola que Phineas e Ferb planejam é uma referência à "Ball Drop" em Nova Iorque, nos Estados Unidos, a celebração mais famosa de Ano-Novo, que acontece na Times Square - onde uma bola gigante começa a descer às 23 horas e 59 minutos até atingir o prédio em que está instalada, marcando exatamente meia noite. (00:00:00). *'Gangnam Style': Durante a música e a montagem da bola, Phineas e Ferb são vistos imitando a dança do famoso cantor coreano Psy. Durante a música Phineas está vestido como Psy e Ferb, como o homem de terno amarelo. Além disso Isabella e as Garotas Companheiras fazem a dança. Mosca na Parede *'The Fly' - Candace se transforma em uma mosca assim como acontece com o personagem principal da história. A linha "Socorro" da adaptação de 1958 também foi usada. *'The Son of Man' - A pintura de Doofenshmirtz é inspirada pelo auto-retrato de René Magritte em 1964, despistando o fato do artista usar uma maçã escondendo sua cabeça. *'How Stella Got Her Groove Back' - Doofenshmirtz falando sobre como consegiu seu "Groove" de volta e tendo sua vida de volta ao normal é uma frase comum nesse filme. Valentão Dedo-duro Meu Carrão *Este episódio tem muitas referências a década de 1950, incluindo as roupas e os diálogos. *'Grease' - A canção deste episódio é muito semelhante às canções deste musical da Broadway e sua adaptação para cinemas de 1978. Além disso, Ferb e Major Monograma se vestem como Danny Zuko e Phineas e Jeremy agem como ele, e Candace se parece e age como Sandy Dumbrowski/Olsson. *'Happy Days' - Phineas se refere a este clássico quando diz que "estão vestidos como nos anos 50, quando todos se vestiam que nem as comédias dos anos 70". Além disso, Ferb se veste semelhante a Fonzie. *'Andy Warhol' - Doofenshmirtz tem uma pintura de si mesmo no estilo de Warhol em sua parede. *'Ed Roth' - Uma imagem parecida com o Rat Fink, criado por Ed Roth, aparece no panfleto que Major Monograma segura quando aparece pela primeira vez no episódio. *'Ford Pinto' - Este carro teve uma falha de projeto semelhante ao Boomshlaka 320-I. *'Footloose' - A roupa de garçonete de Linda se assemelha à roupa de Betty Blast. *'Daimler SP250' - A Ninfa de Nedlington compartilha alguns traços com o Daimler SP250 de 1959-1964. Der Kinderlumper *'Corrida de Touros' - A Corrida de Chinchilas lembra deste famoso evento anual da vida real realizada em Pamplona, Espanha. *'O Clapper' - Doofenshmirtz ativa tudo em seu prédio com dois aplausos, assim como este dispositivo. *'Como o Grinch roubou o Natal' - Durante a canção Der Kinderlumper, ele desliza da mesma forma como o Grinch no especial de Natal faz. Pelos Trilhos *''Blue Oyster Cult (Don't Fear) - The Reaper'' - A música toca durante a perseguição de Agente P aos ladrões. *''Onze Homens e um Segredo'' - A cena final nas Cataratas do Niágara é uma alusão a uma cena do filme, com Doofenshmirtz sendo o último a sair e passando por dez homens de pé na grade observando a cachoeira. *''Felidae: O Gato Detetive'' - Uma cena em que Perry é associado a Lyla é semelhante a uma cena do filme de 1994. *'William Hull' - Em uma cena, Lyla diz: "Isso é por William Hull e a guerra de 1812. Pesquisem, crianças." Durante a guerra de 1812, William Hull invadiu o Canadá. Perry Primitivo *'Uma Noite Alucinante 3' - A montagem da luva e a pera sendo amassada, seguido da fala de Doofenshmirtz, "Bacana" é similar a montagem feita no filme quando Ash constrói sua nova mão e quebra um cálice. *'O Predador' - Algumas cenas de ação do episódio são similares as do filme. *'High School Musical' - Um dos bumerangues é chamado de "Sharpay". É uma referência a personagem Sharpay Evans, que é interpretada por Ashley Tisdale (Dubladora da Candace na versão original em inglês). *'As Mil e uma Noites' - Um dos bumerangues é chamado de "Scheherezade", a narradora da série de livros. *'Klaus Nomi' - Durante Tudo é Provável, Baljeet pode ser visto vestido igual ao contratenor do inicio do década de 1980. *'Plêiades' - Liam tem sete bumerangues que chama de "As Sete Irmãs". Este é um outro nome dado ao aglomerado de estrelas na constelação de Touro, que de acordo com a Mitologia Grega, eram filhas de Atlas e Pleione, filha do Oceano. *'Flash' - O fato de Liam usar bumerangues como armas, é uma referência a um dos inimigos do Velocista Escarlate: Capitão Bumerangue. *'Devo' - A primeira música cantada por Baljeet tem o mesmo estilo da música e dos vídeo clipes. Inclusive, o garoto é visto usando o chapéu de cone, marca registrada de Devo. *'O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias' - A nave espacial da série de livros tem como fonte de energia um Gerador de Probabilidade Infinita. *'Contato' - O Gerador de Probabilidade Infinita tem uma forte semelhança com o design da máquina de transporte alienígena do filme. Troca de Mente Bagunça no Quintal *'Parabéns a Você' - Carl diz: "Não conseguimos comprar os direitos daquela música de aniversário famosa". Essa é uma referência à canção "Parabéns a Você", que é protegida por direitos autorais, na versão brasileira, à Bertha Celeste. *'Michigan J. Frog' - O saco de pão faz uma dança e se veste similar ao personagem do clássico Merrie Melodies e ex-mascote do The WB, ambos da Warner. Dia das Abelhas *'Fabio Lanzoni' - A cena imaginada por Isabella na Phineaslândia é uma alusão a uma das capas de músicas românticas de Fabio Lanzoni. *O Dia da Abelha é uma alusão ao National Honey Bee Day, uma celebração que acontece nos Estados Unidos no terceiro sábado de agosto para conscientizar as população sobre a importância da indústria de mel. História de Abelha *'Homem Aranha' - Adyson tem a ideia de ser mordida por uma abelha radioativa para ganhar o super poder de abelha. *'Senhor dos Anéis' - A Professora Poofenplotz repete uma fala de Galadriel. Enormes Bolas d'Água *''Great Balls of Fire!'' - O título original do episódio é uma referência à canção de Jerry Lee Lewis. *'McDonald's' - Doofenshmirtz cita que não conseguiu tomar a gemada de menta porque a lanchonete só vende esse produto no inverno. Isso é uma referência à prática de fast foods como o McDonald's, que vendem um produto por tempo limitado. Cadê o Pinky? Phineas e Ferb: Cliptástico 3 *''Vogue'' - Depois que Major Monograma e Doofenshmirtz se vestem como Kelly, eles citam a famosa revista de moda Vogue e "fazem carão", semelhante a Madonna no clipe de sua música. Nó é Problema Meu *'In-N-Out Burger' - O logotipo do restaurante de Doofenshmirtz é bem parecido com o desse restaurante fast-food. Só Sobremesas *'João e Maria' - Doofenshmirtz usa uma casa de gengibre para prender Perry, o que é uma referência para a história de João e Maria. *'Doctor Who' - Quando Doofenshmirtz olha para dentro da casa de gengibre após capturar Perry, ele percebe que ela é maior por dentro do que por fora, uma possível referência à TARDIS. La Candace-Cabra *'Chupa-cabra' - O título do episódio faz uma paródia ao nome da lendária criatura. *'Chanel' - O perfume que Candace borrifa em si mesma é numerado assim como o famoso perfume da Chanel (Nº 5 e Nº 19) Feliz Aniversário, Isabella *''O Chamado'' - Stacy imita Sadako do filme de terror de 2002. *''Give It 2 Me'' - Isabella imita a cantora Madonna na música em uma rápida cena. *'Slender Man' - A forma como a menina no filme se teletransportava cada vez mais próxima a câmera lembra a forma como o slender se teletransporta. *''A Caixa de Música'' - O clássico de Laurel e Hardy é mais uma vez parodiado por Phineas e Isabella. Amor ao Primeiro Bite *'À Primeira Vista' - O título em inglês, "Love at First Byte", é uma referência ao filme "Love at first sight", o que seria "Amor à primeira vista", mas foi traduzido para o Brasil como "À Primeira Vista". *'Romeu e Julieta' - Norm e Chloe não ficam juntos pois seus donos são inimigos, o que é levemente inspirado na história de Shakespeare, onde Romeu e Julieta não ficam juntos por conta da rivalidade de seus pais. Uma Boa Virada *thumb|Perry tenta identificar o prédio da [[Organização Sem Uma Sigla Bacana|O.S.U.S.B..]] Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida - Perry usa uma vara para identificar a localização da O.S.U.S.B. em uma réplica de Danville, assim como Indiana Jones faz na cidade de Tanis para encontrar o Poço das Almas. *'Os Piratas de Penzance' - Após a saída de Perry de seu esconderijo, Monograma canta uma paródia da música '' Major-General's Song'' de Gilbert e Sullivan. *'Jogos Vorazes' - O filme que Candace e Stacy viram no cinema, Jogos Glutões, é uma alusão à série de livros e filmes criada por Suzanne Collins. *'Duna' - O verme que devora Buford e Baljeet é semelhante a Arrakis Sandworm do filme Duna. Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel *'Homem-Aranha' - Durante o episódio são feitas algumas referências a origem de Homem-Aranha; por exemplo, quando Venom pergunta se o inimigo de Doofenshmirtz foi mordido por um ornitorrinco radioativo, e quando Doofenshmirtz pergunta a Perry se a tesoura dele é radioativa. **A cena final, onde as crianças se afastam e a cena filma o disfarce de Perry na lata de lixo é uma referência a um painel famoso do Homem-Aranha. *'Capitão América' - Capitão América não aparece nesse especial, mas Caveira Vermelha faz uma referência a ele, ao pergunta a Doofenshmirtz se Perry é um super soldado ornitorrinco. *''Os Vingadores'' - Várias referências à batalha final do filme são feitas. *''Doctor Who'' - Um escritor da equipe da série, Joshua Pruett, twittou que há um easter egg de Doctor Who no especial. Obrigado, Mas Não, Obrigado *'Scotland the Brave -' A música que o vizinho de Doofenshmirtz toca com a gaita de fole é Scotland the Brave, considerado um dos hinos não-oficiais da Escócia. História de Troia * Toy Story - O título no original, "Troy Story", é uma paródia as filmes "Toy Story". * Alice no País das Maravilhas e Alice Através do Espelho e O Que Ela Encontrou Por Lá - A entrada de Perry para seu esconderijo faz uma alusão ao romance de Lewis Carroll. Fora a entrada de Perry, existem também várias outras referências a esses dois livros, inclusive o Coelho Branco. * Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca - A forma que os carros voadores prende as patas do Tiranossauro Rex é semelhante a forma que Snowspeeders enrole as pernas do AT-AT para derrubá-lo. * Hércules - O vestido e o rabo de cavalo de Isabella durante a música fazem uma referência à Megara, personagem do filme da Disney, Hércules. * Hansel e Gretel - Quando Doofenshmirtz diz "eu deveria ter trazido uns pedacinhos de pão, ou algo para deixar no caminho pra poder sair", lembra-se do que Hansel e Gretel fizeram quando foram enviados para a floresta. Festa de Drusselstein *''Hora de Aventura'' - Vanessa se fantasia de Marceline, a Rainha dos Vampiros, a qual é dublada por Olivia Olson, que também dubla a voz de Vanessa no original. *''Pimpinela Escarlate'' - Várias referências são feitas ao livro. *''Carmen Miranda'' - Monograma e Carmen usam inicialmente uma fantasia de Carmen Miranda, cantora portuguesa que ficou conhecido na década de 1940 por usar um chapéu de frutas. *''Gremlins'' - Doofenshmirtz perde o controle do elevador de cadeira e é lançado pela janela de vidro, assim como os gremlins matam uma senhora. *''Ali Baba Bunny'' - Ao encontrar o tesouro, Doofenshmirtz diz: "Eu estou rico! Eu estou rico! Estou confortavelmente suprido.". *''Castelo Windsor'' - Buford chama Irving de Windsor. *''Cinderela'' - Isabella se fantasia de Cinderela, fazendo com que Phineas a chame de "Isabellarela". Ela também tenta perder o sapatinho propositalmente para se aproximar de Phineas. *''The Twilight Zone: Tower of Terror'' - O elevador que Doofenshmirtz e Perry pegam é semelhante ao elevador encontrado em resorts da Disney na Flóida, na Califórnia, na Europa e no Japão. *''Katy Perry'' - A música que toca ao fundo quando Phineas está checando as fatias de queijo se assemelha a Hot N Cold da cantora pop Katy Perry. Terrível Trilogia de Terror dos Três Estados *'A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos' - O título da segunda história parece fazer uma alusão com o do filme de George A. Romero. Isso é feito mais uma vez com o título de outro episódio de Halloween: "A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos". *'O Exorcista' - O Patinho Momo e o Sr. Miggins giram a cabeça que nem Linda Blair faz nesse filme. *'Brinquedo Asssassino' - A forma como o boneco do Patinho Momo ganha vida e fica malvado é muito parecida com o enredo deste filme de terror. *'Gremlins' - O suco de uva derramado sobre um ornitorrinco é semelhante à forma de um Mogwai (Gizmo) se molhar no filme. Ambos resultam em clones do mal. *'Quanto Mais Idiota Melhor' - O final da terceira história é uma referência ao do mundo de Wayne, onde tentam finais diferentes. *'Toccata and Fugue in D Minor' - Após a volta do intervalo comercial, quando o Sr. Macabre está segurando uma azeitona, pode ser ouvida no fundo uma versão dessa famosa música de JS Bach, da Orquestra de Filadélfia. *'Kool Aid Man' - A entrada e design do Policial Concord, o Policial Saboroso em Caixinha lembra os famosos anúncios do Kool-Aid Man (no Brasil, Ki-Suco). *'Frankenstein (1931)' - O boneco do Patinho Momo se levanta com a toalha de Candace sobre ele, como o monstro deste filme clássico faz. *'Harlem Shake' - A dança que as crianças e o Policial Concord fazem é parecida com o Harlem Shake. Encare Seu Medo *Quando Phineas está conversando com Ferb sobre fazer a cidade de espuma, os traços de sua orelha estão pretos. *As meias de Isabella somem quando ela passa pela casa de espuma, mas quando ela desvia do hidrante, elas aparecem de volta. *Na primeira cena dentro do Laboratório Espacial de Danville, Linda, Jack, Candace e Jeremy estavam caminhando juntos, mas quando a câmera dá um zoom em Linda e Jack, Candace e Jeremy desaparecem. *Ao se sentar e começar a digitar, o braço direito de Candace se sobrepõe sobre o seu cabelo. *Quando estava trazendo sua mãe para mostrar o quintal, Candace diz "Olha, bem aqui!", mas sua boca não se move. *As sobrancelhas de Linda somem quando ela olha para o monitor e vê o quintal. *Baljeet não faz uma metáfora, e sim uma comparação. Viva o Medo *'A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos' - O nome do filme que Major Monograma não conseguiu alugar, "A Noite dos Peitorais Vivos", é uma alusão ao filme de 1968. Posteriormente, o título de um especial de Phineas e Ferb também faria uma alusão a esse filme: "A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos". Tudo no Vapor *''The Civil War'', de Ken Burns - A moeda, a música épica e a narração do episódio são uma paródia deste documentário de 1990. *'Theodore Roosevelt' - O urso de pelúcia do fazendeiro tem o rosto deste ex-presidente dos Estados Unidos. *'Canal do Panamá' - Buford sugere que ele e as outras crianças deveriam ir ao Panamá começarem a cavar (o canal). *'American Gothic' - O design da casa a qual o fazendeiro e sua esposa estão em frente imitam esta pintura de Grant Wood. Sorte a Nossa *''Sorte no Amor'' - O enredo de Candace tendo boa sorte enquanto Phineas, Ferb e os outros têm má sorte é baseado neste filme de 2006, no qual uma garota muito sortuda e um rapaz muito azarado trocam as suas sortes. *'Oscar Mayer' - No flashback de Doofenshmirtz, quando ele aparece como um cachorro-quente falando para o gênio "Não foi um pedido! É uma música. Nem é uma música, é um jingle!", ele está fazendo uma referência ao jingle da empresa de produção de carnes e frios americana Oscar Mayer, "I wish I were an Oscar Mayer Wiener" ("Eu queria ser uma salsicha da Oscar Mayer", em português.) Regras de Devolução *'Um Homem Fora de Série' - A cena em que Buford rebate a sua bola é uma paródia do clímax do filme, com uma paródia da pontuação Randy Newman. *'Prorrogação' - Isabella se refere ao tempo extra como "morte súbita", que nos esportes, é chamado de "prorrogação". É quando ambos os times ou jogadores estão empatados e quem marcar, ganha o jogo. *'Jogos Vorazes' - Isabella afirma que "somente um participante irá sobreviver." Mas no final, Buford e Baljeet ganham, semelhante à forma como Katniss e Peeta saem dos Jogos, quando apenas um iria sobreviver. Viva e Deixe Dirigir *'James Bond' - Há muitas referências à James Bond neste episódio, incluindo a cena no cassino e a música Novo Covil Chique do Doofenshmirtz. **'Dr. No' - O disfarce do Dr. Doofenshmirtz é semelhante ao do Dr. No. **'Com 007 Viva e Deixe Morrer' - O título do episódio é uma alusão ao livro de James Bond de 1954 e o filme de 1973 baseado nele, o primeiro em que Roger Moore faz o papel principal, além da música-tema composta por Paul McCartney. **'Jaws' - Os novos dentes de metal da norma são uma referência aos dentes de aço do personagem Jaws. **'007 contra Goldfinger' - A cena em que Perry está dirigindo ao longo das falésias indo para Montevillebad, e a que ele tira sua roupa de mergulha, mostrando que estava usando um smoking por baixo, são referências a este filme de James Bond. Além disso, a música Novo Covil Chique do Doofenshmirtz parece semelhante à música-tema Goldfinger, e a personagem cantando se assemelha à Shirley Bassey, que cantou a música-tema. *'Dario Franchitti' - O personagem Paolo Vanderbeek, que é Italiano-escocês-Suíço-holandês, é uma paródia deste vencedor das 500 Milhas de Indianápolis de 2007, que é escocês e italiano. *'Martin Olson' - O carro de espionagem de Perry é um Olson Martin de 1963, uma referência a este escritor de Phineas e Ferb. **'Aston Martin' - O carro também é uma referência à Aston Martin, que já apareceu em nove filmes de Bond. *'Corrida Maluca' - Doof faz várias trapaças durante a corrida, que nem Dick Vigarista sempre faz. *'O Exterminador do Futuro 2: O Julgamento Final' - A citação de Arnold Schwarzenegger é dita por Doof como "Hasta la pasta, baby!". *'Circuito de Mônaco' - A pista de Montevillebad faz referência à essa pista de Fórmula 1, que também fica perto de um porto e cassinos. Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão *'The Beatles' - Durante a música Verão no Mundo Inteiro, Phineas, Ferb e seus amigos são vistos tocando no alto de um prédio em Londres, uma referência à última aparição dos Beatles. *'Doctor Who' - No concerto Verão no Mundo Inteiro, em Londres, Baljeet está vestido como o Décimo Primeiro Doutor, Phineas como o Décimo Doutor, Buford como o Sexto Doutor e Isabella como Rose Tyler em "The Doctor Dances". *'Caramelldansen' - Durante a passagem por Tóquio, onde todos estão dançando caramelldansen, pode-se ver um homem segurando uma placa escrita: "I ♥︎ Sweden" (Eu amo a Suécia), país que originou a dança. *'The Battle Hymn of the Republic' - É uma canção patriótica estadunidense composta por Julia Ward Howe em 1861. Ela é cantarolada pelos agentes animais enquanto o Major Monograma se despede da O.S.U.S.B.. *'Amor, Sublime Amor' - A abertura do 3º ato é uma referência à abertura do filme. *'O Senhor dos Anéis: A Sociedade do Anel' - Quando Monty e Perry se encontram com um grupo de capangas da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S., Monty afirma que um dos capangas é um troglodita, assim como Boromir afirma em uma de suas linhas no filme. *'A Tartaruga e a Lebre' - Phineas orienta Candace a puxar as alavancas de forma "devagar e constante". Em seguida, Candace se lembra do coelho da fábula, fazendo com que Phineas grite para ela: "Como a tartaruga, como a tartaruga!". *'Bernardo e Bianca na Terra dos Cangurus' - Na Austrália, as roupas de Baljeet se assemelham às de Jake, personagem do filme. *'Team America: Detonando o Mundo' - A simulação de Buford se assemelha a abertura do filme. Dia dos Pais *'Intriga Internacional' - A cena em que Reg e Lawrence estão no avião e deixam um homem sem seu terno é uma homenagem a este filme de Alfred Hitchcock de 1959. *'As Grandes Aventuras de Pee-Wee' - O modo como Phineas e Ferb preparam o café da manhã de Lawrence é semelhante à forma como Pee-Wee Herman prepara seu café da manhã. Tempestade Imperfeita *'The Perfect Storm' - O título original do episódio ("Imperfect Storm") é uma paródia com o do filme. *'Transformers' - A pipa de robô do Phineas se transforma em um carro. O Retorno do Coelho Renegado *'Alcatraz' - O nome da prisão - O.S.U.S.B.-Traz - é uma paródia da famosa antiga prisão na Baía de São Francisco, que agora faz parte do Serviço Nacional de Parques. Não é Nenhum Piquenique *''Batman'' - As Garotas Companheiras tem um telefone vermelho sob o vidro assim como o comissário Gordon em seu escritório. *'Carl W. Stalling' - Em um momento, Isabella toca duas vezes o xilofone, marca registrada desse compositor. O Ultimato do Klimpaloon *'The Bourne Ultimatum' - O título original do episódio, "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum", faz uma referência ao livro de 1990 e o filme de 2007. *'Leeroy Jenkins' - Esse famoso vídeo viral feito no jogo World of Warcraft é parodiado duas vezes seguidas no episódio. Primeiro quando Phineas pede à Baljeet uma estimativa de chances de ganhar, e Buford sair correndo gritando seu próprio nome. Os diálogos são iguais aos do vídeo. *'Mickey Mouse' - Em um momento durante A Balada do Klimpaloon, Isabella e Phineas dançam que nem Micky e Minnie no curta "The Delivery Boy". Operação Bolinho *'A Vida Moderna de Rocko' - Este episódio se parece com "A Carta", episódio da 4ª temporada. Não é coincidência, pois que Dan e Swampy já trabalharam nesta série. *'Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies' - Ferb levanta uma placa indicando o correio chegou, semelhante à forma como certos personagens nos desenhos animados da Warner Bros fazem, com placas escritas para se direcionar ao público. Os mais notáveis são Coiote e Papa-Léguas. *'Escultura Cadeira Maciça' - Baljeet menciona a escultura do artista japonês Tadashi Kawamata, em Abu Dhabi. *'O Menino Azul' - Baljeet faz uma recriação desta pintura de Thomas Gainsborough. Candace Homem *'Teddy Roosevelt' - Por um momento, Doof se transforma no 26a Presidente dos Estados Unidos. Phineas e Ferb: Star Wars *A partir da franquia Star Wars: **'Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma' ***Depois que Ferb se transforma em um Sith do mal, seu rosto se assemelha com o de Darth Maul. *** Os movimentos de sabre de luz que Ferb faz quando tenta matar Phineas se assemelham aos movimentos de sabre de Darth Maul **'Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança' ***As roupas da Phineas são baseadas nas roupas de Luke Skywalker. ***As roupas de Ferb são baseadas nas roupas de Obi-Wan Kenobi. ***O uniforme de Darthenshmirtz é baseado no uniforme de Darth Vader. ***Norm-3PO é uma paródia de C-3PO. ***A nave de Isabella, Centennial Chihuahua, é uma alusão a nave de Han Solo, Millennium Falcon. ***A linha de Phineas: "O que acha, Ferb? Será que ela tem a ver comigo?"; é uma alusão a linha de Han Solo: "What do you think, a princess like her and a guy like me?". ***A única linha de Darth Vader: "Considero a sua hipótese de meias perturbadora", é uma referência a sua linha no episódio IV "Considero a sua falta de fé perturbadora". ***Quando Buford aparece com a capa de Obi-Wan Kenobi ele faz os mesmos sons estranhos que Obi-Wan. **'Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca' ***Perry é congelado por Darthenshmirtz é carbonita. ***Boba Fett faz uma participação pequena, quando pega um cartaz de "procurado" por Han Solo e Chewbacca. ***Baljeet canta Meia com a mesma melodia de The Imperial March. ***Isabella pergunta a Phineas se eles são irmãos antes de beija-lo, o que é uma paródia a cena em que Leia pergunta a Luke se eles são irmãos antes de beija-lo. ***O Stormtrooper baleado por Buford diz ao cair que irá bater na parede e escorregar até segurar na antena de rádio, fala que se refere a uma cena em que Luke cai após uma luta contra Darth Vader. **thumb|O biquíni usado pela Twi'Lek no computador é semelhante ao da Princesa LeiaStar Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi ***No início do episódio, quando Perry foge dos stormtroopers, um dos stormtroopers acaba sendo flagrado acessando um site com uma Twi'Lek vestindo um biquíni muito semelhante ao que a Princesa Leia usava quando foi capturada por Jabba o Hutt. ***A linha de Darth Ferb: "Se não vai se juntar a mim, então terei que destruir você", é uma referência a uma linha dita pelo Imperador Papatine próximo ao final do filme. ***Monograma menciona que tem planos da estrela da morte em outro lugar, uma referência ao filme. Perdido em Danville *''Lost'' **O título original do episódio (Lost in Danville) é uma referência a esta famosa série de televisão, que foi co-criada pelo escritor Damon Lindelof e co-estrelada pelo ator Terry O'Quinn (que concedeu sua voz ao Professor Mistério no episódio). **O enredo do episódio foi tirado diretamente dessa série. Denise e Bernie são paródias dos personagens Desmond e Penny. **Ferb diz "Às vezes, se está perdido, é melhor pegar carona na onda." em referência à série. **O urso polar que aparece no final também é uma referência à série. *''A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate (1971)'' - Durante o teste da máquina de Raio-Z, Phineas e Ferb usam a mesma roupa que, no filme, os empregados usam na cena da sala da televisão. *'M.C. Escher' - Phineas menciona o nome deste artista gráfico. *'Gato de Schrödinger' - Ao se perguntar o que tem dentro da cápsula, Baljeet menciona a ideia de "gatos de Schrödinger", se referindo à experiência do pensamento conduzido por Erwin Schrödinger, em que um gato é deixado sozinho em uma caixa selada e quando ninguém está olhando, o gato tende a estar vivo e morto ao mesmo tempo. O Método Ineitor *'Mary Poopins' - Perry faz sua entrada no esconderijo como Bert, que é limpador de chaminés. A Noite dos Farmacêuticos Vivos *'Filmes de Terror' **''A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos'' - O título do episódio é uma alusão ao filme de 1968. **''Guerra Mundial Z'' - O enredo do episódio sobre uma invasão zumbi é semelhante ao filme estrelado por Brad Pitt em 2013. **''Intriga Internacional'' - Os créditos são baseados no filme dirigido por Alfred Hitchcock. Eles foram feitos pelo animador Saul Bass, o qual projetou os créditos para vários filmes de Hitchcock. **''Todo Mundo Quase Morto'' - Simon Pegg e Nick Frost reprisam seus papéis de Shaun e Ed, respectivamente. **''Aliens'' - Buford grita: "Game over, man!", assim como William Hudson (interpretado por Bill Paxton) diz no filme. **''Rocky Horror Show'' - O "Janet! Dr. Scott! Janet! Brad! Rocky!" é parodiado. Richard O'Brien, dublador da voz de Lawrence Fletcher nos Estados Unidos, é o autor do show. **''Os Caça-Fantasmas'' - Ferb cita a linha do doutor Egon Spengler no filme original de 1986: "I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought." **''A Última Esperança da Terra'' - Carl refere-se a Perry como "Ornitorrinco Ômega", o que é uma referência ao filme pós-apocalíptico de zumbis de 1971. *'Outros filmes' **''Duro de Matar'' - Doofenshmirtz diz: "Yippee-ki-yay!", assim como Bruce Willis na maioria dos filmes. **''Karate Kid - A Hora da Verdade'' - Quando Doofenshmirtz, Candace e Vanessa se preparam para combater os farmacêuticos zumbis, Doofenshmirtz repete a posição de chute tradicional do filme. Contos da Resistência: O Regresso à 2ª Dimensão *'O Senhor dos Anéis' - No início do episódio, algumas vozes são ouvidas sussurrando em élfico, um idioma criado para essa trilogia de livros escrita por J. R. R. Tolkien. *'Sepulveda Boulevard' - Quando a voz masculina tenta falar élfico, ela simplesmente diz "Sepulveda", que é o nome de uma rua de Los Angeles, Califórnia. *'Take Me Along' - Razões para Fingirmos que Pedimos o Divórcio é uma paródia da música Volunteer Firemen's Picnic. *'O Silêncio dos Inocentes' - Quando Candace visita Doofenshmirtz na prisão, a cena é semelhante a quando Clarice visita Hannibal Lecter pela primeira vez. *'Uma Equipe Muito Especial' - A roupa de Holly em Esportes lembra os uniformes usados pelas meninas do filme. Doof Professor *'Comédias dos Anos 90' - Esse episódio é uma paródia das sitcoms dos anos 90 que se passavam no ensino médio. *'Star Trek' - Napoleão diz a Wendell que eles estavam prestes a "ir aonde nenhum inseto jamais esteve". *'King Kong' - Johnny escalando a torre da escola segurando Vanessa é semelhante ao modo como King Kong sobe o Empire State Building com Ann Darrow. *'O Corcunda de Notre Dame' - Johnny grita "Santuário", uma fala desse romance. Aja Como Alguém da Sua Idade *'Uma Família da Pesada' - Dan e Swampy aparecem lendo cartas assim como Brian e Stewie fazem nos episódios "Viewer Mail 1" e "2". *'Harry Potter' - Phineas fala que a faculdade em que Ferb vai estudar na Inglaterra, "Camford em Oxbury", parece uma escola de bruxo. Ferb nega, antes de admitir que há bruxaria nela. *'Cambridge e Oxford' - A faculdade escolhia por Ferb é uma paródia dessas duas universidades rivais inglesas. *'As Aventuras de Huckleberry Finn' - Quando Doofenshmirtz está sobre o íate, ele faz referências ao enredo do livro para Perry, exceto o oceano, porque a história acontece em um rio. Phineas e Ferb: Último Dia de Verão *'Feitiço do Tempo' - Os momentos em que Candace acorda com o despertador e percebe que está revivendo o mesmo dia são muito semelhantes à forma como no filme, ao som de I Got You Babe, Phil Conners (Bill Murray) acorda e também percebe que está vivendo o mesmo dia. *'The Langoliers'- Em uma entrevista, Dan e Swampy disseram que este episódio foi inspirado nesse romance de Stephen King. *'George Washington' - Em uma parte da grande ideia dos meninos, é possível ver um pouco da história de George Washington, de quando ele derruba uma cerejeira com seu machado. Os Arquivos O.S.U.S.B. Categoria:Alusões Categoria:Listas